What Could Have Been
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: What would have happened if Meg shot herself on the pier instead of Christine? This and other Various endings to how the end of Love Never Dies COULD have played out. So many possibilities!  Only 1 ending for now, will try to add another ending soon!
1. Meg's End

**Yea, Hello everybody. I'm sorry, I know I've been very terrible and horribly neglecting my other Love Never Dies fic, but I'm having a little writers block. Give me a little more time to chew over my options on that and I'll update it as soon as I can. I already have it started!**

**So, I saw a bootleg of the show, and watched the end (About a million time O.o) and thought 'What would have happened if Meg shot herself instead of Christine?'. Because, she WAS pointing the gun at herself initially, so what if she was waving it around and she shot herself in the stomach by accident instead of Christine? **

**I might turn this into a whole fic of different ideas on how the ending could have been, what do you think? I mean, there are so many different ways that story coulda ended. What if the Freaks had confronted Meg instead of the Phantom, Christine, and Madame Giry. What if NOBODY showed up and Meg went on with her plan and threw Gustave and herself off the pier?**

**So, I decided to do this one because, I really DO feel very sorry for Meg, and so I decided to write up this little kinda fluffy ending for her. This for the most part goes how the show goes, but instead of Christine kicking the bucket, it's Meg. I reference the Phantom here as Mr. Y because, well in the show that's his name. And yea, my Mr. Y tends to be very fluffy sometimes, though I tried not to make him so fluffy here, just kinda confused about what exactly to do.**

**Well, here goes nothing. I'll try to be faithful, but I'm kinda in a fluffy mood. Ya know? Anyway, Please R&R and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Here's the big finish and THEN you can go" Meg cried as she held the gun to her temple. Christine gasped and shielded Gustave away from the horrible scene in front of them, Madame Giry began to grow panicked andnearly jumped forward, but stopped herself, and Mr. Y stood infront of her, his hands held out to her.

He took a small step forward "Give me the the gun Meg" he beckoned to her "Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun Meg". She put her finger on the trigger and Mr. Y held his hands up and stopped "Give me gun Meg. Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done Meg. Give me the chance to see you clear at last". Meg lowered the gun for a moment, echoing him "See me clear at last".

Slowly Mr. Y began walking towards Meg, his voice soothing "You feel ugly you feel used, you feel broken you feel bruised. Ah but me, I can see, all the beauty underneath". Meg swallowed back tears, but kept the gun pointed at her head "Yes". He continued "You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know, there is beauty underneath", "Yes".

Comfortingly, he put his hands on her shoulders "Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right". Gesturing to his mask he added "Beauty sometimes goes unseen. We can't all be like Christine". Meg angrily pushed herself away from him "Christine, Christine! Always Christine!".

As she shoved herself away from him she stumbled and a shot rang out. Clutching her stomach, she staggered forward and Mr. Y rushed forward and caught her as she fell, lowering her to the ground. Christine cried out "MEG! My God Meg!", Madame Giry fell by her daughter's side "Meg my little Meg! Say something! Say Anything!" she urged. Mr. Y pushed her away "Giry! Go get help!" he ordered.

Reluctantly, Madame Giry left her daughter on the pier, running as fast as she could to find help. Mr. Y pulled Meg up and held her as she cried in pain, physically and mentally. Christine came over and knelt on the other side of her friend, taking her hand "Meg I'm so sorry!" she said. Meg choked slightly but replied "No, Christine".

Mr. Y took Meg's scarf and began pressing it to her side, trying to stop the bleeding as Chrisine took Meg's hand "Oh Meg, I wish I'd known, I would have..." Meg cut her off "No. I was a bad friend. You were like my sister, I was wrong to be jealous". Her head lolled back and Chrisine shook her head frantically "NO!".

He sat with Meg, at a loss for words but he squeezed her gently "Meg? Meg stay with me" he told her. She shook her head weakly, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. He swallowed and continued holding her, speaking to her soothingly "If I'd known before Meg, I wouldn't have stood for it. I would have found another way to get the money Meg". She began to grow limp in his arms but he felt her hold onto him with the little strength she had. "Everything will be alright Meg" he told her, even though they all knew it was a lie.

Finally he gave up trying to stop the bleeding, knowing she wasn't going to make it. Meg looked up at him, her eyes frightened and pained, but still held a longing, for him. "It was only for you" she whispered faintly, he looked up at Christine, not knowing what to do. Christine was looking down at Meg crying and holding her hand tightly.

Mr. Y looked back down at Meg as she began to close her eyes "Master, Please kiss me?" she asked him faintly. Christine stood and went over to Gustave, nodding to him as she stood. He cupped Meg's cheek in his hand for a moment before leaning down and kissing her, not passionately, but enough to apologize for all the pain he'd caused her.

As he kissed her he felt the life leave her as she let out a heavy sigh. He lowered her down gently, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. Gently he put his hands on her stomach as Christine returned and knelt beside Meg, pulling her friend's body into her lap and crying softly. Mr. Y stood behind her as Gustave approached warily.

"Mother? Where's Papa? Shouldn't he be here?" he asked her after a moment of silence. Christine looked up at her son and shook her head "No Gustave, your father, your REAL father, is Mr. Y" she told him. Gustave turned and stared at Mr. Y, bewildered, before walking up to him and slowly reaching up to take his mask.

He pushed the boy away at first, but then, knelt down and removed his mask and wig, revealing his face to the boy. Gustave simply looked at it curiously as Mr. Y stood over him. Intriuged, he reached out and touched the deformity, then went and hugged him tightly. Mr. Y stood stunned for a moment, then, looking over at Christine, wrapped his arms around his son gently.

Though he felt a pang of guilt over what had happened to poor Meg, and what would happen to Madame Giry in the future. He knew that life in the future would be happy. He had Christine, and a son, and an amusement park didn't he? He looked over at Christine, who looked back at him though tear stained eyes. There'd been a lot of hearkbreak tonight, but it was over, and now their love, and their lives could begin anew.


	2. Ocean Ver 1

**Ok, this is what could have happened if Meg actually went through and pushed herself and Gustave off the pier. I have 3 or 4 different versions of this, all with different outcomes, and I'll post them all up here 1 by 1. For now, this one is, Meg will jump off with Gustave, but realize she's making a mistake and she makes him hang onto the pier while she drowns. **

**Yea, kinda depressing. But then again most ending to Love Never Dies are kinda depressing. The next ending I write will be a happy ending, and then I'll write the other versions of this ending. Ending I'm particularly looking forward to are the ones where something'll happen to Fleck, because I'm kinda a Fleck/Mr. Y shipper, so any excuse to write something between them I'm all for it. But that prolly won't be for a while now. Well, for now R&R, and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Please Miss Giry, I want to go back, I want my mother" Gustave said as Meg pulled him along down the pier. She stopped and looked out over the ocean "The world is coarse and cold and mean, it's hard to keep your conscience clean". She jerked him along "Please you're hurting me!" Gustave cried out, trying to free himself.

Meg reached the end of the pier and smirked as she watched the choppy waves hit the pier "The sea is calm the sea is gray, it washes everything away" she told him. Gustave tried desperately to free himself, afraid of what would happen, but he couldn't break free of Meg's grip. "I can't swim!" he told her franticaclly, she shook her head "Don't worry it's almost over" she told him, almost soothingly.

She began leading him closer and closer to the edge of the pier, he tried to stand his ground but she dragged him forward "Sink into the deep, blue and cool and calm. Close your eyes and flee, let the past unwind. Leave the hurt behind" she told him. Suddenly her gaze snapped to the other end of the pier, where she could barely make out 3 people com towards them, shouting.

Gustave noticed them and tried to call out for his mother, but before he could utter a sound Meg shoved him over and he tumbled down into the waves, Meg following without much hesitation. When she hit the water she struggled to the surface and looked around, she could hear her mother, Christine, and the master above them on the pier shouting.

Meg looked around, where was Gustave? She suddenly caught sight of him, struggling desperately against the waves, but failing. A wave crashed over her head and made her go under for a moment, when she broke surface again and looked up, seeing Christine trying to jump off after them, but Mr. Y was holding her and stopping her from jumping.

The look on her friend's face, of such twisted fear and pain, nearly brought Meg to tears. 'What have I done?' she thought, frantically she tried to locate Gustave again, spotting him several feet away from her, she swam to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the dock. Meg's dress began to weigh her down, the skirt making it hard to kick and stay above water.

When they reached the underside of the pier, she told Gustave to hold onto the post, and not to let go. Nodding, he clung onto it for his life. Meg tried to reach another, but the current was pulling her out to sea and her dress was weighing her down. She could feel exhaustion tugging at her, she danced, then dragged a ten year old boy down a pier, jumped off, swam for her life. She couldn't take anymore.

Mr. Y stripped off his jacket and dove into the water after Gustave, Christine and Madame Giry looking on in fear. They both let out a sigh as he climbed back up the side of the pier, carrying a wet and shivering Gustave with him. The boy ran to his mother and clung to her shaking, Christine embraced him, stroking his hair "Oh Gustave, my poor Gustave" she murmured.

Suddenly Madame Giry looked back up at Mr. Y "Meg! Meg! Where's Meg?" she asked. They all looked back over into the waves, and noticed she had vanished from sight. Mr. Y leapt into the water once again and they all held their breath, hoping he would reappear with Meg as he had with Gustave. But as the minutes ticked by, and he still didn't return, they began to grow fearful.

At last Mr. Y climbed back up onto the pier, carrying Meg, but she was limp in his arms as he laid her on the pier. Madame Giry rushed to her side frantically "Meg! My little Meg!" she cried "My God Meg, Say something, anything!" she begged, Mr. Y pushed her away "Go get help Giry!" he ordered. Madame Giry nodded and ran off.

He checked to see if Meg was breathing, she wasn't. Fearfully, he began trying to pump the water out, but to no avail. Christine looked away sadly and held her still shaking son as Mr. Y looked out over the ocean solemnly, Meg was dead. Now they'd never know why she'd done what she'd done. Why she'd taken Gustave, why she'd decided to save him at the last moments of her life.

Gently he pulled her up into his arms and held her as he waited for Madame Giry to return. As he held her limp body, he wondered what the future would bring. Because of Meg, he'd nearly lost his son, yet she'd saved him as well. So what did that make Meg? He wished sadly that things could have been different, that he could have at least discovered the true reason behind why Meg'd done what she did.

He knew that Christine and Gustave were his now, that he could live happily within Phantasma. But things would be very different, there would be no Meg, no Ooh La La Girl, Madame Giry would be changed. But at least he would have his family, the love of his life, and his music. That was all that mattered wasn't it? He sighed and looked down at Meg's face, brushing a stray lock of hair away "Why Meg?" he asked softly "What could have possibly caused this madness?" he wondered.

Sadly, he'd never find out the truth, until Madame Giry admitted it on her death bed, which wasn't very long after Meg's death. Mr. Y felt a pang of guilt at her loss, maybe if they'd gotten to the pier sooner Meg wouldn't have died, maybe they'd all be happily living on Coney Island. He wondered, what if things had been different?


	3. Interception

**Ok guys, This ending is really just sorta a joke. I needed to lighten the mood from the last 2 depressing endings. OH! And an announcment! For those of you who are reading my other Love Never Dies story (And for those of you who aren't, what are you doing? Get over there and read it). But anyway, I got my inspiration for the next chapter, and it's NOT going to be depressing for a change! AWESOME!**

**So anyway, this ending. Basically, A group of 'Love Should Die' supporters gets a time machine and intercepts Meg and the Phantom during the confrontation. Should get interesting... Anyway, R&R, and ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Give me the gun Meg. Give me the chance to see you clear at last" Mr. Y was nearly begging her. Meg lowered the gun slightly "See me clear at last" she echoed after him. He began apporaching her slowly "You feel ugly you feel used, you feel broken you feel bruised. Ah but me, I can see all the beauty underneath.

Meg nodded "Yes" she whispered as he got closer to her, he was standing next to her now "You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know there is beauty underneath", "Yes" she whispered. Putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, he began singing soothingly "Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't, set just right. Beauty sometimes goes unseen, we can't all be like Christine".

"STOP!" a voice shouted before anyone could react. A group of angry looking girls came marching up the pier, wearing t-shirts that said 'Love Should Die' and 'Paint Never Dries'. Confused, Meg forgot what Mr. Y had just said and merely stared in shock as the angry girls broke into a run and tackled Mr. Y to the ground "ARE YOU SOMEO KIND OF IDIOT?" one of them shrieked.

Christine and Gustave came to stand next to Meg as the ravage girls began beating Mr. Y sensless "We can't all be like Christine? What is this? You just invented a new way for guys to break up with their girlfriends!" one hollared. Another one brought out a baseball bat and began beating him "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WEAR A GERIK SHIRT?".

Madame Giry finally shouted and the girls all looked up from their bloodthirsty rampage "You" one of them growled. In an instand they were on her, trying her hands behind her back and pushing her against the railing of the pier "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Mr. Y was quickly tied and shoved against the railing next to her.

"What is your problem Giry? STOP WITH THE PHONEY FRENCH ACCENT!" an angry girl yelled, slapping her in the face. She looked at them angrily "What on earth are you talking about!" she demanded. One of them pulled out a 'Love Never Dies' cd and began playing it. Everyone fell silent, then 'Bathing Beauty' began to play.

Not even 3 bars had passed of that when one of the girls frantically stopped the cd and chucked it over the edge of the pier. One of them went and smacked poor Mr. Y in the face "Seriously? What the hell was that? It's not bad enough Meg completely lost it raising money for your stupid Coney Island, but you made the poor girl sing THAT?".

Suddenly Christine was tied and thrown next to Mr. Y "AND YOU!" they shouted "You're even MORE dim than you were in the first one!". She pouted "I most certainly am NOT!" she argued. The group laughed "How many times did you lose Gustave in this sequel? And then you get killed? Because of the Phantom?" they questioned.

The characters all looked at each other confused "Who kills Christine?" Mr. Y demanded "I'll tear them LIMB FROM LIMB!". One of them laughed "Oh cut the crap. Meg was gonna shoot her after you pulled your little 'We can't all be like Christine' bit. We intercepted" they explained. Mr. Y glared at Meg, who was staring at the gun in her hands.

Gustave then spoke up in a little voice "Can't we all just get along, and be beautiful?" he asked. All the girls raised their voices "NO! Shut up with your stupid 'Beautiful' song!". A book was tossed at Gustave's feet "Here kid, look up some OTHER words in that. And stop saying Beautiful", Gustave smile as he accepted the book "This book is beautiful".

After everyone on the pier did a facepalm, they let Madame Giry, Christine, and Mr. Y go. "We've had enough of you" they explained "Go and stop being stupid now" they ordered. Dazed and confused, the characters all clumped together in a tight group and walked hurridly off the pier away from the crazy people.

Once they were out of sight, the phans high fived each other "A job well done I'd say" their leader told them. Everyone nodded in agreement "Yes, we should be rewarded as heros!" said one girl. Another laughed "I think we will be!" added another. They then went off and piled into their time machine, returning to the 'Love Should Die' headquarters to report on a job well done.


	4. Happily Ever After

**Ok, sorry it took me a little while to update this. But most of the endings are, rather depressing. But after what had been going on with Meg and if you think about her rationality during this whole thing, it probably isn't going to turn out well whatever you do. **

**But then! A MIRACLE HAPPENED! Ok Just kidding, it's not really a miracle just a, happier ending. We'll go back to the depressing endings after this ;)**

**So this ending is, what if Meg didn't shoot anybody and they all lived happily ever after? Yea, most fanfictions elaborate on this, but I'm just gonna keep it on the pier and leave it at that. If anyone WANTS to elaborate more on these endings, feel free! Go ahead and twist them aroud even, whatever floats your boat. Unless your Meg, or Christine, then your boat kinda sinks...**

**Please R&R, and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"The world is coarse and cold and mean it's hard to keep your conscience clean" Meg said, almost eerily calm. Gustave twisted around and tried to break her grip "Please your hurting me!" he cried.

She didn't listen and pulled him farther down the pier "The sea is calm the sea is grey, it washed everything away" she told him. He froze, and stared at her in terror "I can't swim!" he told her. She shook her head "Don't worry it's almost over" she told him, almost gently.

Meg began leading him down the pier farther "Sail across the sea, blue and cool and kind. Then drift off to sleep, Let the past unwind. Leave the Hurt behind" she said. Suddenly there was shouting as Christine, Madame Giry, and Mr. Y ran up the pier "GUSTAVE!" Christine cried.

Gustave ran to his mother and Meg pulled out a pistol, making everyone freeze "Not another step!" she told them, her eyes dark. Mr. Y tried to speak but she pointed the gun at him angrily "Not another word!". He stopped and held up his hands as her eyes narrowed "Always wondered how to make you watch, well watch me now!".

Mist began to roll in as she spoke shakily "I took a little trip to Coney Island. I took a little Trip because of YOU! I did as Mother said, and followed where you lead. And tried to do what little I could do". Mr. Y tried to take another step forward, Madame Giry right behind him but Meg held the gun up again.

Her eyes were dark as she spoke again "Now here's the way it works on Coney Island. They make you PAY for every little crumb. I gave what they would take, I gave if for YOUR sake. Now look at me and see what I've become" her voic wavered and she looked out over the distance.

"Bathing Beauty, On the beach. Bathing Beauty in her dressing room. Bathing Beauty, in the dark. On their laps in their arms in their beds" she let out a couple sobs and Madame Giry turned away "Meg my little Meg" she whimpered. She went and stood next to Christine as Meg continued.

She swallowed and got her voice back before going on "Who helped you raise the Money? Who helps the permits come through? Who greased the wheels of your high flying deals? Bought you time when the bills came due?" she asked. Madame Giry attempted to come forward again.

Meg looked at her mother angrily "Who swayed the local bosses? Curried favor with the press? No, Not HER" she said bitterly, poiting the gun at her mother. Madame Giry and Mr. Y looked at each other before looking back at Meg, who's eyes were almost pleading.

"And who kept singing? Desperate for your favor? Who kept dancing? Hoping you would save her? Who kept dying? And THIS is all you gave her?" she stopped and the pier was quiet. She spoke again in a low voice "Now that I've got, your attention at last. Here's the big finish and THEN you can go".

The gun came up and she pointed it under her chin, trembling. Madame Giry attempted to run forward to her daughter but Mr. Y held his arm out and stopped her. Christine's eyes widened in horror and she pushed Gustave behind her protectively. Mr. Y stepped forward cautiously "Give me the gun Meg" he told her.

He stopped as her finger found the trigger "Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun Meg. Give me the gun Meg" he repeated "Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Meg". She looked at him pleadingly "Give me the gun Meg, Give me the chance to see you clear at last.

Her hand trembled slightly "See me clear at last" she echoed. He began walking towards her slowly "You feel ugly you feel used, you feel broken you feel bruised. Ah but me, I can see, all the beauty underneath". Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she whispered "Yes".

Mr. Y continued "You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know, there is beauty underneath". Meg began to lower the gun as he got closer and she nodded "Yes". He was so close to her now they were almost touching, and he began singing comfortingly.

"Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right" he told her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her "Beauty sometimes goes unseen. But my dear you can come clean" he told her. She nodded and choked, wanting to say yes, but she didn't believe she could come clean after what she'd just done.

Brokenly Meg began to cry and Mr. Y gently turned her so she was facing him and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest, "Please forgive me Master" she cried through her sobs. He rubbed her back and hushed her before Madame Giry tried to approach.

Meg looked away from her mother "I hate you Mother! I hate what you did to me!" told her. Mr. Y looked up and Madame Giry stood there shocked before Mr. Y motioned for her to leave. He would calm Meg down and she'd be going back to her mother in no time.

Before Madame left them she looked up at Meg "I'm sorry for what I did to you as well my dear" she said before turning and walking off the pier. This only made Meg cry harder and Christine approached her upset friend. "Meg" she said quietly.

She couldn't even look at her best friend and she buried her face in Mr. Y's shoulder "I'm sorry I took him! I didn't mean to hurt him!" she sobbed. Christine took her friend's hand "It's alright Meg, I forgive you" she told her. Meg looked up "Y... You do?" she asked.

Christine nodded "Of course I do! You were always like a sister to me!" she told her honestly. Meg sniffled "You were always like a sister to me too" she replied, almost smiling. Gustave looked over warily at them before walking over and tugging at his mother's dress "Mother? Where's Father? Shouldn't he be here too?" he asked.

His mother swallowed before looking down at him "Your father, your REAL father, is Mr. Y" she admitted. Gustave looked up at his true father with wide eyes for a moment. Mr. Y looked back at him, and then Gustave smiled "I'm glad mother. Because he still has to show me the rest of Coney Island" he told them.

At this they all laughed lightly and Meg closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself relax. After a long while she pulled away, Mr. Y giving her a cloth to clean her face. He then took Christine's hand in his left, and Gustave's in his right, and began walking back down the pier.

Christine gently took Meg's hand in her free hand and the four began to walk down the pier "Will you be alright?" Christine asked Meg. Meg nodded "Yes. I'll use the time during the off season to recover" she replied, then she blinked "I suppose I have to make up with my mother now?" she asked.

Mr. Y nodded "That's correct my dear" he told her. Meg sighed sadly but Christine squeezed her hand reassuringly "You can come visit me and Mr. Y whenever you'd like" she told her. She nodded, a smile lighting her face "I would like that" she replied.

Gustave bounced happily as if nothing had happened "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked. As they began walking back through Phantasma he began pointing at things "What does that do? Oh how bout that one? What's that?". Christine and Meg couldn't help but laugh as he continued tugged at Mr. Y pointing at random things.

Finally they reached the Ayrie where Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle were waiting. They looked up and a look of relief passed through all of them "Oh good you found him!" Fleck sighed. They all looked exhausted from scouting the entire park looking for the boy.

He told the trio to escort Christine and Gustave upstairs into his workshop to wait for him while he escorted Meg home, because he was a little worried she wouldn't make it back safely. Gently he took her hand and they began heading back to the flat where Madame Giry and Meg had lived since they had first arrived in Coney.

When they got to the door Meg stopped "Wait! I don't think I can do this!" she told him. He sighed and waited for a moment, letting her get up her nerve, before he knocked on the door. The door opened and Madame Giry stood there, her face streaked with tears.

Meg was almost caught offguard as her mother pulled her into an embrace "Oh Meg, My poor little Meg! I'm so sorry!" she said. Meg looked back at Mr. Y, who simply stood waiting. Finally Meg managed to wriggle free from her mother's tight grasp and Madame Giry sighed "Can you ever forgive me Meg darling?" she asked.

She nodded "Yes Mother, I forgive you. But please, do I have to work anymore?" she asked. Before Madame Giry could open her mouth Mr. Y answered sharply "No! You will never have to work like that again" he told her. Meg smiled and bowed slightly to Mr. Y "Thank you Master" she told him.

He nodded "I heard Christine saying you were welcome anytime" he told her "So I suppose, knowing the two of you, that won't be very long from now". Meg couldn't help but smile broadly and he bowed his head "Good Night Madame" he replied. He took Meg's hand and kissed it lightly "Good Night Meg" he replied before turning and leaving.

Christine and Mr. Y were soon married, and poor Mr. Y's time was almost always consumed by Gustave. Which was fine by Christine and Meg, who spent most of their off season and free time shopping in New York and exploring.

Christine was given an act to sing, and Meg was given a proper dance routine, but she still did a daily performance or two of the Ooh La La Girl. Meg had decided it was alright, because 2 shows was better than 5. And she never had to perform 'Bathing Beauty' again, nor was she subject to work in between performances.

Madame Giry was still the producer, but she went back to ballet instructing, which the chorus girls did NOT like at all. Still, everyone was happy. Even the Freaks, who were very busy now that Mr. Y's time was always taken by Gustave. Somebody had to run Phantasma after all!

So they ALL lived happily ever after! THE END!


End file.
